The Steward's sons
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Set before Boromir is sent to Rivendell involving Faramir's feelings and how Denethor treats the boys as his sons. Rights and characters belong to PJ and JRR Tolkien, no-one else.


The Pelennor fields were quiet, the sun was coming over the silent hill when suddenly the ground was disturbed by the loud pounding of horse hooves.

"C'mon Roseinheine, or we'll never catch that stag" Faramir called to his horse spurring him forward. The dark stag in front darted left and right, Faramir pulled his bow back and shot, the arrow soared past the stag's head, then to his disbelief a captain from the city rode alongside him.

"Master Faramir, your father grows impatient, you are supposed to be at your studies not hunting, especially at this time of day."

"Captain Mains, you made me lose my stag. Alright, I wish my father knew how much I hate studies." Faramir grumbled and turned his horse around. He reached the stables and dismounted, in the great hall Boromir was bent over a large book, he looked up and smirked as Faramir walked in.

"Father is so angry at you Faramir."

"He's always angry at me, let's face it, has he ever given me a compliment?" Faramir sighed and sat down at the table, Denethor came in and grimaced.

"Faramir, where have you been?"

"I was hunting father, out on the fields. I lost track of time."

"Boromir is the hunter Faramir, he shouldn't have to be here studying. If he wants to become the next leader of this city, he needs to be the one fighting and taking his own paths. You have much to learn, which is why you must study" Denethor rested his hand on Boromir's shoulder.

"Why must you always give me grief father, I only try to please you always" Faramir looked down at the table.

"Don't take that tone with me son. Boromir, leave us, I want a word with your brother."

Boromir stood up and looked sorrowfully at his younger brother, then with a sigh walked out leaving Faramir sitting silently waiting for his father's wrath.

"One day Faramir, your brother will be the next Steward and you will look up to him as a lord. With you off exploring all the time you're not here for him, he depends on you more than I."

"Father, you never depend on me, you never have. Even as a child!" Faramir snapped "You don't even care about me, if something was to happen to one of us, who would you save first?"

"You can't ask me questions like that Faramir."

"Just answer me!" Faramir paused "it would be Boromir wouldn't it? You would go to Boromir first and leave me in pain."

Faramir turned and ran out of the room, he headed upstairs to his room and bumped into Boromir.

"Faramir, what's wrong?" he asked comfortingly.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Yeah, fine. You're not fine. It's father isn't it?"

"He doesn't have any faith in me at all, he even admitted earlier that if something happened to both of us, he'd go to your need first."

Boromir bit his lip "he doesn't mean it I'm sure Faramir, he loves us equally."

"Well he's got a very odd way of showing it."

"Do you want to come for a ride?"

"I can't. I have to study don't I?"

"C'mon. You can't get in trouble if I take you out with me. We'll get that stag you went after earlier" Boromir smiled and stood up.

"Alright, but if you get me in trouble" Faramir laughed and followed his brother out.

Denethor watched from afar, he loved both his sons equally. Boromir was going to be the next leader after himself, Faramir had more to learn before taking his part in sharing the lead. He turned away and went back into the great hall.

Meanwhile Boromir and Faramir were chasing down a young doe, their bows sang as arrows tried to direct themselves into the firm body of the doe.

"Faramir, at your pace you'll never catch that doe. Keep up" Boromir laughed spurring his horse Neanfir forward.

"Oh really. Who spends their time chasing deer and dragons while the other studies?" Faramir winked catching up with his brother.

"Touché. You think I don't know how to hunt, watch this" Boromir grinned and set Neanfir into a firm gallop until he was dead behind the doe then pulling his bow back shot, the arrow flew straight into the doe's neck, it buckled and collapsed onto the dusty field.

"Nice shot" Faramir said skidding alongside and dismounting, Boromir joined him.

"That's how to do it little brother."

"Next time, that'll be my doe."

"Master Boromir, you are wanted in the great hall, Lord Denethor has received important news and he wishes to see you" a young solider bowed and turned his horse back towards the city.

"What does he want now?" Boromir sighed.

"You should go, leave me."

"No, come with me, he can see both of us" Boromir smiled and remounted, they galloped back together and re-joined their father.

"Faramir, would you wait outside. I need to talk to Boromir privately. Please?"

Faramir nodded and half closed the door to listen in on the conversation.

"Word has reached my ear of the one ring of power being found, Lord Elrond of Rivendell has summoned a council and I want you to go along and join it."

"I don't want to go to Rivendell, my place is here to help you and the city" Boromir grimaced.

"You will do this for me, the ring cannot stay there. We will have it here and you will get it" Denethor persisted.

Faramir took his chance "if there's need to go to Rivendell, send me."

"Oh I see a chance for Faramir to regain honour. No, I trust your brother will not fail on this task"

"Father, you're doing it again" Boromir shook his head and turned away. "He loves you father, as do I. Give him a chance."

"I trust you will not fail me Boromir, you've never failed me before. Now I will say no more about this, get your horse ready and go tonight."

"Alright father, but I won't go back on my word."

Later that evening Boromir was looking up at the flag as he adjusted the stirrups, Faramir came to say goodbye.

"Remember this day little brother. I hope father sees you as a son and not a stranger."

"Good luck Boromir. I hope we will see each other again soon."

"So do I" Boromir hugged his brother goodbye and mounted his horse "Till then." Boromir nudged the sides of his horse and rode out of Minis Tirith.


End file.
